1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse lead clip assembly. More specifically the invention pertains to a clip body comprising a quick release mechanism.
Horse lead clips are used to attach a halter to a lead rope and comprise a rope attachment ring on its distal end and a hooked end that is closed by a bolt snap gate at a proximal end. When attempting to train, administer vaccines, or restrain a horse, the animal may sense danger and attempt to escape by suddenly pulling back. Lead clips are designed to be durable, but when the horse makes sudden movements, often the first piece of equipment to break is the hook portion of the horse lead clip. This is a common occurrence for owners of large animals and often results in the animal running lose with a potential to cause injury to itself or others. When this happens the owner has to replace the entire device.
There are several horse lead clip assemblies in the prior art that attempt to provide suitable lead rope attachments to a halter ring. The attachments are adapted to provide a stable connection or designed to be frangible after the clip is stressed beyond a maximum amount. The drawback of these systems is that either the clip or lead rope has to be replaced after breakage, or the attaching clip separates apart too easily. The use of these systems can be problematic in that replacement of the clips becomes costly after repeated breakings and are not durable enough to withstand normal stresses before separation.
A further drawback of most horse tack clips is that existing clip attachments fail to provide replacement parts for events where the hook of the clasping portion of the horse lead clip becomes damaged. The use of those clips is problematic because the only solution is to replace the entire part. What is desired is a stable attachment system that provides an owner with additional parts to replace the fastener of a bolt snap hook when broken under an exceeding amount of stress.
There are several prior art devices that provide clip assemblies for connection of a horse lead rope to a horse halter; however none of the prior art devices address the need for providing replacement portions of the assembly without requiring the user to purchase a new attachment.
The present invention relates to a new and improved horse lead clip assembly designed for the connection of horse tack. Specifically the clip assembly comprises an upper clasping portion configured to be attached to a halter tie ring and a lower quick detachable portion configured to be secured to a horse lead rope. This design provides the same stability that standard bolt snap hooks of the prior art provide, while permitting the clasping portion of the assembly to be replaced when the hook of the clasp becomes damaged as a result of exceeding forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bolt snap hooks. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to connectors between a horse halter and lead rope that fail to address issues that arise when the connector is placed under excessive loads. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,605 to Ritacco describes a safety release device for use when horses are tethered. When a sufficient force is exerted on the shaft, the spring compresses allowing the trigger to release the sections of the device. Although the Ritacco safety device is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that the present invention is designed to be replaceable in the event of a breakage instead of being designed to be frangible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,949 to Harris describes an animal leash with a snap link appropriate as a lead for large animals such as horses. The snap link may be removed if the lead strap should be come damaged and a new lead can be substituted. The Harris leash, while similar in nature i relevant to the present invention, the leash of Harris differs in that it fails to provide a replacement section on the clip in the event of a breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,875 to Hart discloses a safety snap for restraining livestock. The safety snap is placed between the halter and a lead rope and becomes separable upon application of a preselected force. Application of the selected force causes a shear pin breakage, thus unlatching the safety snap to release the lead rope. While similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the safety snap of Hart differs from that of the present invention in that it fails to provide a replacement section on the clip in the event that the fastening hook becomes damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,301 to Jackson describes a lead rope with multiple hooks that can be affixed to a headpiece of a horse and to an object. One hook is a break-away type, wherein if the horse applies sufficient pressure, the hook will detach and remain attached to the object to which it was clipped. While similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the hook of Jackson differs from that of the present invention in that it fails to provide a replacement section in the event of a breakage.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0163518 to Motsenbocker describes a horse lead system comprising a connectors coupled to first and second loops. The breaking strength of the connectors vary based on the material from which it is manufactured and include three types of failure resistance in response to a sharp pull on the lead, in response to sustained tension on the lead, and in response to a twisting pressure. Although the Motsenbocker horse lead system is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide replacement portions of the coupler in the event of a breakage.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0214616 to Peterson teaches an adjustable length rope clip designed to permit a predetermined length of rope to be released when pressure is applied as a result of a horse being tied up and pulling on the rope. The rope clip is designed to prevent clip breakage by slowly releasing and extending the length of rope in the event the horse gets frightened. While the adjustable length rope clip of Peterson is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that there is not provided a solution for replacement of the clip when a breakage does occur.
The present invention relates to a horse lead clip assembly designed to connect a horse lead rope to a halter. The lead clip assembly comprises a male clasp portion connectable to a quick detachable base. The quick detachable portion comprises a mechanism that allows for separation and reattachment with a new clasping portion in situations where a horse or other large animal pulls away on a lead rope and breaks the clasp hook. The quick detach mechanism enables the owner of the horse lead attachment clip to save money by allowing the clasping portion of the clip to be replaced instead of requiring the owner to purchase an entire new attachment clip when the hook of the clip becomes damaged. The assembly provides easy replacement of a broken clip, prevents the user from discarding the rope due to the broken clip, and allows a user to leave the clip hooked on one object while detaching it from the other.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, it is shown that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lead rope connecting clip attachment devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.